Mastermind
by Kaori-same
Summary: Quoi encore Mello, Matt et Near à l'époque Wammy's ?.../ Une après-midi comme autant d'autres, et Mello qui veut ENCORE jouer au mastermind. Dur dur d'avoir la paix quand on a Mello pour rival...


**Mastermind**

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Faudrait voir à actualiser ses idées de one-shot… J'écrirai du yaoi bientôt.

Ah, et ça aurait du être un drabble de même pas 1000 mots… Arf.

Faudra que je les réunisse un jour, tous mes one-shot Wammy's…

**Disclaimer **: Mello, Matt et Near m'appartiennent, mais j'ai bien voulu les prêter à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba. Haha. Erm… On peut rêver, non ?

**Warnings ;** Rien du tout… Spoilers ? Non, je pense pas. Vous connaissez tous le jeu du Mastermind ? Il faut trouver la combinaison de 5 couleurs de votre adversaire avec le moins d'essais possible, et il faut faire preuve d'esprit de déduction ;D Pion noir bon mais mal placé, pion blanc bon et bien placé. – je suis trop forte à ce jeu xD -

**Music box : ** " What I want" Bob Sinclar ft Fireball

" Lollipop" Mika  
"My favourite game" The Cardigans ( yeah ! )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near aimait bien jouer. Jouer tout seul, c'était bien, c'était divertissant, ça passait le temps. Near se contenterait bien de jouer tout seul. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il pourrait le faire des heures durant. Or, il oubliait parfois un léger, petit, très infime mais malheureusement non négligeable détail : un certain gosse blond et turbulent nommé Mello qu'il avait la malchance d'avoir pour rival. Mello n'aimait pas jouer. En tous cas pas tout seul. Jouer tout seul, c'était complètement stupide. Un peu comme Near. Jouer tout seul, c'était bon pour les asociaux débiles comme Near.

Mello n'aimait pas jouer tout seul : mais parfois, comme il savait que justement, Near adorait ça, il en profitait. Car il était bon de déranger Near. Lui n'était bien là que pour déranger Mello, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait bien lui rendre la pareille ; Mello était un garçon réglo. Donc parfois, quand le blond était en manque d'occupation constructive, – ce qui lui arrivait assez souvent – il venait vers le petit génie à l'air perdu qui s'amusait tout seul et lui brandissait une boîte en carton rectangulaire sous le nez. Ce jour-là, Near lui jeta un regard à la fois vide et exprimant clairement sa lassitude. En effet, non seulement il aurait voulu pouvoir jouer tranquillement tout seul cet après-midi, mais en plus il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Mello insistait tellement pour jouer au Mastermind alors qu'il perdait à chaque fois, et irrémédiablement. Mello attendit une réaction pendant un instant, environ un quart de seconde, puis, à bout de patience, il souleva le frêle petit albinos du sol en le tirant par sa chemise et le fit s'asseoir de force à une table de la bibliothèque, devant une fenêtre, pour qu'ils soient bien éclairés. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte et posa résolument le jeu devant Near sur la table, lui tendit l'autre petite boîte contenant les pièces rondes et colorées, et s'assit en face de son rival avec un air de défi dans le regard, un regard que Near ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la rengaine habituelle.

« Cette fois, Near, je vais gagner.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, Mello, et à chaque fois tu perds. »

Mello grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas à la provocation froide de Near. Il allait battre ce stupide gosse à ce stupide jeu dans cette stupide bibliothèque dans ce stupide orphelinat, et c'était tout.

« Bon, je choisis une combinaison, fit Near en saisissant les boules multicolores.

- Ouais. Et je parie… que je t'aurais en quatre coups.

- Tu te surestimes, aujourd'hui.

- Va te faire voir.

- Quatre coups alors, c'est parti. Tourne-toi. » Near ne demandait pas, Near ordonnait. En temps normal, Mello lui aurait retourné une gifle plutôt que de lui obéir, mais parfois il fallait savoir se retenir. Il lui mettrait une gifle plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, admirant le plafond pendant que Near choisissait ses couleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci lui fit signe de commencer. Mello pris un air très concentré en tapotant frénétiquement la table avec une des boules de couleur. Near le regardait sans vraiment le voir. La scène était tellement habituelle, et Mello était passablement drôle à être aussi sérieux pour un jeu aussi simple...

Matt cherchait apparemment Mello depuis déjà quelques temps, et quand il arriva près des deux rivaux dans la bibliothèque, il s'affala sur une chaise et s'étala de tout son long sur la table.

« Je vois que contrairement à moi, vous deux vous ne vous ennuyez pas… »

Near haussa les épaules, Mello garda son air concentré et Matt poussa un profond soupir.

« Vous jouez encore au Mastermind ? Vous en avez pas marre à force ? Moi, quand je joue contre l'ordinateur, je gagne tout le temps, c'est trop facile.

- Matt, si t'es venu pour me mettre en rogne, c'est pas vraiment le moment ! » lui grommela Mello. Matt se tut et se souvint que son pote de galère perdait tout le temps contre Near. Mais alors, Near était-il plus doué qu'une machine ? Peut-être même qu'il était lui même une machine ? Un robot humanoïde doté d'une intelligence artificielle supérieure mais d'aucune émotion, créé par une organisation secrète souhaitant envahir le monde et mettre les robots au pouvoir ? Plongé dans ses pensées particulièrement profondes, Matt s'endormit, la tête avachie sur la table, ses lunettes partant sur le côté. En attendant, Mello n'en était qu'à son premier coup. Il réfléchissait. Near le regarda avec un brin de pitié. Le petit prodige faisait pourtant toujours la même combinaison, changeant quelques fois, mais rarement la première ou la dernière boule. Et ils avaient déjà joué des dizaines de fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Mello se complique la vie ?

Le blond en question réfléchissait toujours. « En général, Near fait toujours la même combinaison… Mais après tout, qui me dit que cette fois il n'a pas changé ? Comme on a déjà joué très souvent, il a peut-être compris que j'allais saisir sa technique, celle de garder le même code, alors comme il se doute que j'ai enfin compris son stratagème, il a justement choisi cette partie pour transformer sa combinaison ? Ou alors il se peut qu'il aie gardé la même car il savait que je penserai à ça alors pour me piéger il ne l'a pas changée… Je peux rien prévoir, son esprit est trop tordu… Bon, je tente le tout pour le tout. J'ai quatre coups, après tout. »

« Mello, tu pourrais jouer, là. » lâcha Near, la tête appuyée sur son genou replié sur sa chaise. Mello lui lança un regard noir puis plaça des couleurs. Il s'était embarqué dans une combinaison complètement contraire à celle que faisait Near habituellement. Celui-ci le regarda, regarda son code caché aux yeux de Mello, et soupira. Il plaça deux pions noirs sur le jeu. Mello cogna violemment son poing sur la table dans sa rage, fit sursauter Matt, et il se serra ensuite le poing de l'autre main, car il s'était fait mal…

« Tu sais, Mello, fit Near. Imagine : si on était sur le terrain et que j'étais un tueur en série. Un criminel qui tue toutes ses victimes de la même façon et au même endroit à chaque fois. Tu es L. Que ferais-tu ? Tu réfléchirais pendant deux semaines, pour finalement conclure que sûrement je tuerai ma prochaine victime d'une façon différente et à l'endroit opposé de celui où je tue habituellement ? » Mello le dévisagea, avant d'éclater de rire de son petit rire sarcastique et insolent.

« Non, Near, si j'étais L et que tu étais un tueur en série, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais demandé à des mafieux –plus efficaces que la police - de te pister et ensuite je t'aurais moi-même explosé la cervelle avec mon flingue ! » Matt émit un gloussement qu'il dissimula dans une soudaine quinte de toux, et Mello savoura son petit effet. Near le regardait, les yeux mi-clos dans une expression inexplicable.

« Ca ne fonctionnerait jamais. Tu serais vite mort toi aussi, si tu fréquentais des mafiosi et que tu faisais justice toi-même. Tu ferais vraiment un L épouvantable, Mello.

- Je te prie de m'excuser d'être un homme d'action et un homme courageux, Near !

- Tu insinues que le L actuel est un lâche.

- J'insinue que je n'ai pas les mêmes méthodes, fit Mello en se levant.

- En attendant, tu n'as pas encore trouvé ma combinaison.

- Bah, au diable ce jeu, et toi par la même occasion ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas besoin de jouer à ce jeu pour avoir un _master mind_…

- Donc, tu abandonnes. »

Mello se rassit et serra les poings sur la table de chaque côté de la boîte. Il joua deux autres combinaisons sans succès. Near pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Des yeux froids plongés dans des yeux flamboyants. Un _master mind_ glacé face à un _master mind _en ébullition. Mello le toisa quelques instants, puis changea radicalement l'ordre de couleurs afin de le transformer en l'ordre habituel de Near. Les deux garçons se regardèrent encore en silence. Near ne sut pas alors s'il devait être soulage que Mello aie enfin trouvé ou bien s'il devait se cacher quelque part pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la joie jubilatoire de garçon après sa victoire. Il posa lentement les quatre pions blancs. Un éclair illumina les yeux du blond.

« Hey, il faut croire qu'au final, je t'aurais trouvé, si t'étais un tueur en série, hein Near ? Je suis trop doué !

- Je t'ai quand même beaucoup aidé, n'exagères pas. C'était prévisible.

- Et mauvais perdant en plus ! Stupide et mauvais perdant, t'es vraiment quelqu'un

d'apathique, Near ! Huhuhu !

- C'est vrai que toi tu es un type absolument adorable que tout le monde adore.

- Tu peux être ironique autant que tu veux, je m'en cogne ! »

Mello rangea le jeu, il exultait. Near se renfrogna un peu. Matt bâilla.

« Hé Mello t'abuses, ça fait cinquante fois que vous jouez, il fait toujours le même code, excuse-moi mais même un bébé aurait deviné en un seul coup… » Mello s'arrêta net de ranger.

« SALE TRAITRE ! » Il lui jeta la boîte à la figure, se leva, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, un peu moins fier de lui. Il mordit cependant dans une tablette de chocolat, et Near s'entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de la main droite.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais un meilleur L que toi, Near, c'est évident.

- C'est un défi ? »

Mello lui lança un rictus triomphant et passa le seuil de la porte de la bibliothèque. Near retourna s'asseoir au milieu de ses jouets, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres. Matt soupira et son regard se perdit dans le ciel par la fenêtre.

Ne pas chercher à les comprendre. Surtout, ne pas chercher à les comprendre…

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci à tout ceux et toutes celles qui lisent, et à ceux qui reviewent encore plus ! Je vous aime :D Je suis ravie d'entendre vos commentaires 

**PS** : j'écrirai la suite de mon autre fic bientôt n.n


End file.
